Demon Lord
Demon Lords are beings with great power who are called the "greatest terrors Little Garden has ever known." They are of varying Species. Demon Lords are typically identified as individuals or groups who, through some reason or another, holds an Authority of the Host Master, and abuses them to force people to participate in their own Gift Games for varying reasons. Typically, Demon Lords are extremely powerful beings within Little Garden, who holds powerful Gifts that can overwhelm normal opponents with ease. Many communities have been destroyed by Demon Lords in Little Garden; the No Names were one such community that was destroyed by an unknown Demon Lord three years before the start of the story. It is hinted that the leader of the Demon Lord Alliance, Ouroborus, is responsible for that, Demon Lords are all strong Gift bearers, although their strength inevitably varies greatly. It is still unclear, but it is almost certain that the title of Demon Lord does not bring any actual benefits, such as Gifts or Authorities, upon the Demon Lord. All the demon lords shown so far in the anime are lolis. Embryo Within the Demon Lords--or, to be precise, they are perhaps the true reason of the existence of the term "Demon Lords". The "Last Embryos", known as the "Final Trials of Humanity", the Old Demon Lords and truly "natural disasters", these existences are of a different dimension compared to the rest of the Demon Lords, and are feared by all existences in Little Garden, including other Demon Lords. It is said that originally they were existances that were much similar to some of the stronger Demon Lords of this age; in Middle-Eastern Lore, the 12 Devas or Great Sage Equalling Heaven, or in the Western Lore, the War Goddess or the King of the Dead, those are some beings that would have equally matched up against Azi Dahaka, one of the group. However, one day, including Azi Dahaka, all of the Demon Lords suddenly gained a massive amount of power, now, just one of them can defeat a million pantheon of gods. In fact, the Little Garden once existed more than pantheons of gods now but most of them were killed or exiled by the Ancient Demon Lords. In Vol. 10, Shiroyasha is mentioned to have the determination to seal herself away forever together with Azi Dahaka; regardless of her intentions, this implies that not even Shiroyasha, who is ranked No.10 within the entire Little Garden at her full power, can defeat Azi Dahaka head on. Within this group, there are 3 that are currently known by name: * Evil Azi Dahaka: The one that was exposed the most among the three that are currently mentioned. One of the gods of Zoroastrianism and a Third-Digit Demon Lord, he is the representative of absolute evil; but in actual fact, he carries the illogical dualism of Evil and Justice at the same time. Questioned by a dying Izayoi about the meaning of the word "evil" that he carries on his back, he gave this reply: “This body has crushed everything its eyes beheld ever since its birth. Life, cities, cultures. Societies, achievements, order, crime, public evil, proud justice and hideous depravities. Like a storm, like a tsunami, like a rain of thunder, this body has bared its fangs against everything in existence equally. But I…….am not a “natural disaster”. I am a being that wields the destructions that only a natural disaster should be able to wield, with a single will, and destroys anything by his impulses. That can no longer be called a natural disaster. Inevitably my being, the single word of evil I carry, is the final destination for all hero’s to cross……!” Izayoi understood then; his is a life of a contradictory dualism. Using its own life to show what is evil, and using its own death to pave the path of good. Such is the Justice of the existence known as Azi Dahaka: literally, one of the Final Trials of Humanity. * of Decadence End Emptiness: A Demon Lord that appeared in the side story, Lily`s Big Adventure, in Vol. 8. Described as "an existence that is summoned from the end of time and leaves towards the direction of our memories" and "the strongest god killing Demon that is capable of wiping out millions of Gods and Buddhas", it was the one who had sealed away the machine doll, Coppelia, that encompassed one of Humanity`s unreachable dream, the third perpetual motion system. Although described as a black wind that owns neither logic nor emotions, it is hinted in the Light Novel that the winds actually carry a mind of their own; however, this has not been confirmed. * Closed-off World Dystopia: Little of it is mentioned in the Light Novel; however, it is stated by Shiroyasha to be an existence that rivals the other two. (Interestingly, there is another mention of it at the beginning of Vol. 7; where Baron La Croix mentioned that Canaria once killed "the demon lord of dystopia". Whether that really is THE Demon Lord Dystopia is something that is not yet confirmed...) It is said that Games and of the Host Master were all things created by the Gods as a counter-measure against the Demon Lords known as Embryos. Ranking Demon Lords are ranked in the same way Communities are, by the digits of the Outer Gate that they reside in. However, much different from assessments of a Community`s strength, the difference between Demon Lords of even one digit difference can be as big as Heaven and Earth. Known Demon Lords *Queen Halloween *Azi Dahaka *Maxwell Demon Lord * End Emptiness * Dystopia * Demon King of Confusion Former Demon Lords *Leticia Draculea *Black Percher *Shiroyasha- may have returned to Demon Lord status after returning her Divinity. (Not confirmed) *Algol - A former demon lord. She was a Celestial Spirit, one of the Strongest Class within Little Garden, and Shiroyasha also mentioned that she was once known as one of the "Three Greatest Problem Children in Little Garden", sharing the title with Queen Halloween. From this, it is inferred that she was once a very strong Demon Lord. However, it has been mentioned that in order to bind her to him, Laius, using some unknown methods, reduced her spirit power to that of a mere Divine Spirit class. As such, she is now but a subordinate of Laius belonging to the community Perseus. Demon Kings *“Great Sage Equalling Heaven” -------------------------- Handsome Monkey God Sun Wu Kong *“Great Sage Who Pacifies Heaven”----------------------- Bull Demon King *“Great Sage Who Devastate Seas” ---------------------- Saurian Demon King / Kouryuu *“Great Sage Who Leaves Heaven in Disarray” -------- Roc Demon King / Karyou-chan (Nickname by Shiroyasha) *All the others are said to be dead. (Demon King of Confusion is not part of this group) Trivia *It was mentioned that Taishakuten, or his more oft-mentioned name, Indra, was one of the Demon Lords under the flag of Zoroastrianism Category:Garden Positions